1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to a lamp bulb having a core column and a plurality of internally stretching miniature lamp beads therein, and especially to a lamp bulb getting rid of the limitation of small opening of a conventional glass lamp bulb and having a plurality of light emitting articles such as miniature lamp beads or LEDs therein stretching into any of various shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lamp bulb has in the hard glass housing thereof a tungsten filament hermetically connected with two metallic conductors, electric current flows through the tungsten filament with a predetermined length to get the function of light emitting. Since invention of the first lamp bulb in the history, lamp bulbs have been widely used in various illumination purposes; beside this, the conventional lamp bulbs also have been being used in large amount for decoration.
By providing a tungsten filament in a conventional lamp bulb, the lamp bulb only gives a single light spot; it is inadequate as for the effect of decoration. Thereby, a design was proposed to have a plurality of miniature lamp beads in a glass lamp bulb to provide multiple light spots in a single glass lamp bulb when electricity is turned on. The structure of such decorative lamp bulb is shown in FIG. 1. The lamp bulb is provided basically on the top end of a glass lamp bulb 10 with a metallic cap 11 which is screw-connected for electricity connection; it is different from an ordinary lamp bulb in that it has therein a core column 12 used for connecting with the conductors, and in addition, the core column 12 has a vertical guide post 13 extending for a predetermined length for positioning of a plurality of miniature lamp beads 14 arranged centrally and other miniature lamp beads 15 on both sides of the central miniature lamp beads 14. Thereby, when electricity is turned on, a plurality of light spots can be given in the glass lamp bulb 10.
Such a conventional lamp bulb with a plurality of light spots is deficient in that, the shape and the mode that the interior miniature lamp beads are placed in the glass lamp bulb 10 is limited by the width of the opening of the latter, an advanced lightening modeling is very difficult to be designed. By virtue that a neck 16 on the junction between the glass lamp bulb 10 and the metallic cap 11 during, manufacturing has a small diameter, the width xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d of the opening before assembling of the metallic cap 11 is far less than tie largest diameter of the glass lamp bulb 10. In designing, the c re column 12 and the miniature lamp beads 14, 15 in the lamp bulb 10 must have their diameter smaller than the width xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d of the opening. Under limitation of such a condition, the miniature lamp beads which generate light spots must be formed as lengthy trips in order to be placed into the lamp bulb 10. And the who e decoration fashion of lamp-strings created by the light spots Mill be monotonic.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lamp bulb having a core column and a plurality of internally stretching miniature lamp beads therein, the miniature lamp beads placed therein can be stretched as far as they can be in any of various modes in pursuance of the internal space of the lamp bulb.
To get the object, a core column of the present invention is provided with guide posts extending for connecting with a flexible elastic frame, a plurality of miniature lamp beads generating light spots can be arranged on the elastic frame. The elastic frame can be elastically stretched as per its own nature and can be in any of various types such as a ring, a heart or a star. The elastic frame can be bent to make its width reduced to be able to place into the lamp bulb via the opening of thereof, the elastic frame and the miniature lamp beads thereon can be stretched into a predetermined shape in the lamp bulb after passing the opening.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.